maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Cranston
Triceratops Possessing a high IQ since he was young Billy loved to tinker and invent small gadgets. When Billy was a teenager Rita Repulsa escaped her captivity leading to Zordon selecting him to become the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger. In battle he wielded the Power Lance and commanded the Triceratops Dinozord. His intellect and inventions were the key to many victories. Unicorn With the arrival of Lord Zedd it became necessary for the Rangers to gain new powers and zords. Billy gained command of the Unicorn Thunderzord and through his link to it gained the power over gravity using it to fling objects at Zedd's monsters. Wolf With the destruction of the Thunderzords came the loss of the powers they provided. Billy and the other Rangers tracked down the warrior sage Ninjor and gained the power of the Ninjetti. By communing with his inner wolf Billy gained many ninja abilities and a new Wolf Ninjazord. In time he would gain the Blue Shogun Zord as well. When Master Vile rewound time Billy worked to find a way to reverse the effects at one point returning to his proper age. However in the process the Ninja powers were lost as Rita and Zedd destroyed the Ninja Power Coins. After the spell was reversed Billy decided to give up his spot on the team to Tanya and became a civilian again. Civilian As a civilian Billy would continue to assist the Zeo Rangers with his technical skills. However a side effect of his exposure to strange energies would lead to him aging uncontrollably. Ultimately he would have to travel to Aquitar for constant treatment until the situation was under control. He would remain on the watery planet for years assisting the Aquitar Rangers with his skills. While living on Aquitar Billy came to terms with his sexuality. War As the war against the Stellar Empire began on Earth Billy and the Aquitar Rangers teleported to Earth to offer their assistance. Billy would work with other brilliant minds and discovered a method of creating energy duplicates for Rangers who had multiple powers. Billy himself used this method to create a duplicate of his Thunder Spirit suit. In the aftermath of the war Billy worked to find a way to restore their powers but was unable to do so. When the Pirate Rangers proved themselves worthy to gain the Mighty Morphin Great Power Billy appeared to them and gave them it allowing them to defeat Thrax once and for all. Master After the fall of the Stellar Empire Billy moved back to Earth permanently and set up a lab in the ruins of the Command Center along with Lewis Karlson to study the Morphing Grid and various topics of interest. He also started a computer company with Ethan James and Hayley Ziktor called Tricom. They utilize technology from across the Universal Union. Billy develops the hardware, Ethan develops the software and Hayley handles the business portion. One day while studying the Grid Billy and Lewis are contacted by the Grid itself who reveals that Mistress Bandora is approaching. The duo create a new set of powers for the original Mighty Morphin Rangers to use to fight her. Billy becomes the Blue Master Ranger once again wielding the Power Lance and the Triceratops Master Zord. Category:Blue Ranger Category:Great Power Holder Category:Morphing Masters